A Victorious Life
by rainbowstar630
Summary: Mikan Sakura joins Alice Academy after preforming for her sister. There she meets her childhood and a pervert? Will she find love. Read to find out. Gakuen Alice with some plots from Victorious. Not all. Don't own Gakuen Alice. Only say this once. Review! On Hiatus
1. Characters

**Don't own Gakuen Alice or Victorious**

**Here are the characters for the story:**

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Orange

Others: Childhood friends with Hotaru

Name: Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Red

Others: Best friends with Ruka

Name: Hotaru Imai

Age: 15

Favorite color: Purple

Others: Childhood friends with Mikan and in a relationship with Ruka

Name: Ruka Nogi

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Light Blue

Others: Best friends with Natsume and in a relationship with Hotaru

Name: Yuu Tobita

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Yellow

Others: none for now

Name: Nonoko Ogasawara

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Dark Blue

Others: Sisters with Anna

Name: Anna Umenomiya

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Pink

Others: Sisters with Nonoko

Name: Kokoro Yome

Age: 15

Favorite Color: Light Green

Others: Will be called Koko


	2. Prologue

Mikan's POV

It was a Monday afternoon and I was with Ryuu working on a project due tomorrow. All the sudden my older sister Mika comes home complaining about the big showcase.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm paired up with the 10th grader Yuu." she started screaming.

"What's the big showcase?" Ryuu asked.

"It's a talent show where they put every year at my school with important people there to watch." Mika said dragging Ryuu out of the house.

"Hey! I have a project due tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Who cares. You're helping me rehearse."

All the sudden someone rings the doorbell rings and Mika shouts "Come in!"

A dude with blonde hair and glasses comes in. We all work on the song for the next few days. I learned more about Yuu. Things

like his grandma is scared of everything. The torture was that Mika's voice is horrible. I wonder how she got into Alice Academy. She probably cheated or did some trick.

Friday Alice Academy Still Mikan's POV

Mom, Dad, and I were sitting in the audience when we heard yelling backstage. Some teacher told us to go there. I saw Mika with a swollen tongue. The school nurse said that she couldn't perform and took her away to massage her tongue. They needed someone to do Mika's part.

Then all the sudden Yuu says "Her sister does."

The next thing i knew was people pulling me behind a screen changing my clothes. I was then pushed on stage left with no choice but to sing.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go_

_And you don't know_

_Where you are now_

_What it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

_(Chorus)_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low_

_I'm holding on and letting go_

_I like to shine I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to_

_Show the world how_

_It's a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_

_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_(Chorus)_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how_

_It's all been said and done (woah)_

_That harder times can change your mind_

_And make you wanna run_

_But you want it_

_And you need it_

_Like you need to breathe the air_

_If they doubt you_

_Just believe it_

_That's enough to get you there_

_(Chorus)_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it SHINE!_

When I finished the song and the curtains were up, everyone said i was awesome. The principal even asked if I wanted to go to their school. Guess what my answer was...

"Hell yeah."


	3. The New School

**Sumire is the president of the you know what fan club. **

**Review and Enjoy!**

Mikan's POV

I walked in to Alice Academy with Mika for my first day of school. She told me I wasn't alone, but she then ran off with her friend. I then walked up to a girl and she was like "OMG! Your Mikan from the big showcase. You were really good. My name is Anna."

"Cute name," I told her.

Then she just walked away. I walked up to a dude and asked were class 2B was.

"Take a few paces to the..."he started but I interrupted.

"Paces? Are we pirates? Never mind. What's your name?"

"Koko," he told me.

We said our goodbyes and I ran off.

When I finally found the classroom, I bumped into a boy and spilled all of his coffee over him.

"Gomen! What's your name? I'm Mikan," I asked as helping him wipe the coffee.

"Ruka. Nice to meet you," he told me as I suddenly got hit with a baka gun which was familiar.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she said coldly.

"Hotaru..." I said.

"Mikan..."

"Hotaru!" I yelled and was gonna hug her she hit me with her baka gun again.

"I just want to hug you. I didn't get to in a long time!"

"Fine. Come here." she said coldly.

Everyone else in the class was surprised since even Ruka wasn't allowed to hug Hotaru. Then the bell rang and the teacher, Narumi sensei I think, told me to go to the front and introduce myself.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you all!" I told the class.

Narumi sensei told me to sit next to a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes. He was busy ready some manga.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Hn," was the only reply I got.

"Rude..."

Natsume's POV

Great a new student. Probably another fangirl. She had brunette hair and eyes.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Rude..." she said and turned away.

You could say I was pretty surprised, but I still kept my emotionless face.

"You two will be partners. Bye!" Narumi said and left the classroom.

"WHAT!NOOOOOOOOO!" the girl said.

Man she's loud. I walked up to Ruka and asked why he wasn't with Imai.

"She's with Mikan,"he replied.

"Blackmailing?"

"No, they're childhood friends."

Now I was pretty surprised at this. The ice queen friends with a cheerful girl, now that's a huge surprise.

All the sudden I hear Sumire yelling at the new girl. I turn around to see Sumire getting hit with Imai's invention.

"I'm the only one allowed to make this baka cry." Imai said and walked away with the new girl following.

The bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

Mikan's POV

I have to sit next to that Natsume (as Hotaru told me), in every class. Oh well. I'm running late to my next class anyways. I start running when I bumped into someone and tripped.

"Hey Polka, watch where your going," I heard.

I looked up to see Natsume. Polka... Why does it seem so familiar? Wait...

"PERVERT!" I screamed.

He just walked away. It was gonna be one hell of a year.

Natsume's POV

Who wears childish under at age 15? Well Polka does. Seems like this could become a fun year.


	4. Projects and Secrets

**Got bored so added another chapter today.**

* * *

Mikan's POV

Today, I was assigned my first project. I was supposed to sing a song that pleased the singing teacher. Weird. Well should I write my own song? I'll just ask Hotaru.

"I'm not telling," was her only answer.

So on the day that the project was due, I sang one of my originals.

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey_  
_Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?_  
_Look my way, never love me_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognise me?_  
_Call my name or walk on by_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend_  
_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_  
_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_  
_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
_Going to take you apart_  
_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_  
_Will you walk on by?_  
_Come on - call my name_  
_Will you call my name?_

_I say :_  
_La la la..._

I took a bow and walked off the stage. The girl in front of me, Nonoko I think, asked me if I was curious if it was good to the teacher. I may be dense, but I went through projects like these when I was little for my mom.

Misaki sensei then announced "That wasn't too good."

"I don't care, it was good to me. I don't need your opinions." I told him calmly.

The class was surprised by my answer except Hotaru. She knows what I've been through.

" Very well, you pass." Misaki sensei said and left the room.

The bell rang and I left to lunch with Hotaru. We sit on the table with Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume. They asked me how I knew the project. I lied and said my old school did that for the talent show.

Want to know why I lied? Well my real name is Mikan Yukihira. My mom is a world famous pop star. My dad owns the largest company in the world named Yukihira Corps. My mom taught me some basic performing skills. Well for the truth, even Mika doesn't know this. She never really met my parents. They instructed some other couple who couldn't have kids after Mika to take care of us. Still I got to visit my parents. Complicated right? Well here's another secret. The principal is actually my uncle. He just has to fake that he doesn't know me for my protection. Yes I said for my protection. There is some murderer going after me so this happened. Also, I have 2 REAL siblings by blood. Rei is actually a teacher at the academy. He change his name to Persona so the school doesn't know. Yoichi is the only Yukihira that people know. I see him clinging to Natsume a lot. Wonder what he sees in him?

Yeah. That's my story. Well the school day passes on and I rush home. Today was a visiting day to see my parents!

I see a limo in the front of the house, hop in it and go straight to my parent's house.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" I yelled.

"Hi sweetie! How was you day? Do you like Alice Academy? Good thing Yoichi isn't back yet. He doesn't know you go there yet," they responded together.

" It was great! I saw Hotaru!"

" Well maybe you should invite her over some day."

"I'd love to! Oh, by the way, your performing skills did pay off. It helped me pass a project."

"Really?" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

We talked and talked until it was time for me to go. We said our farewells and I left.

Not that I don't love the parents that take care of me, but I really LOVE my real parents too!


	5. The Younger Brother

**Please Review So I Could Make Improvements!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was rushing to school today cause I was already late. I was so impatient I told the driver to drive faster. Even though I have a driver, I can't ride in a limo to stop people from being suspicious of me. Mika was already at school since her parents diver her. She always wondered why we left separately. I only went with her on the first day of school cause... well... it was the first day for me. When I got to my first class, Narumi sensei was already gone. I walked to my seat and saw a little boy sitting there.

'Yoichi...' I thought. I tried to turn around before he could recognize me, but I was too late.

"Onee-chan..." he called out to me.

"Hello Yoichi," I said.

Natsume looked at me suspiciously. 'I have to think of a way out of this' was all I had in mind.

"Yoichi cant I talk to you privately for a second?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

He followed me outside and I closed the door behind us.

"Yoichi, you can't let anyone know that I'm your real onee-chan. This is for your own safety. We will tell them that we met at the park when we were little and played together like real brother and sister ever since. Okay?" I asked him.

"Okay!" he yelled.

We walked back into the class. Yoichi sat on my lap.

"Jealous that he likes me more?" I asked Natsume.

"Nope."

Then some slut named Luna came up to me.

"How dare you talk like that to my Natsume! Also Natsume is the only one allowed to touch Yoichi!" Luna screeched.

"Don't talk to my onee-chan like that old hag! Also Natsume-nii is not yours!" Yoichi started to yell at Luna.

"But..." she started speechless.

"Back off slut," I started. " Yoichi's right. Can't you just understand that he likes me more than you? Are you that stupid?"

Luna was super embarrassed. She stormed out of the class with her followers behind.

"Hey, why does Yoichi call you onee-chan?" people started to ask.

I told them all the fake story of how I met Yoichi when we were little. They all believed it. At least the secret was safe for now. I hope I could protect the secret to keep Yoichi and any family safe.

I turned and looked at Yoichi. He was talking with Natsume. I still remember the day he told me he had an idol. Back then I was happy that Yoichi found someone he adored. Now the only question I have in my head is what Yoichi sees in that arrogant baster and pervert. I just hope Yoichi won't turn out like him.

End of POV

Little did they know, someone was watching them from a far.

"Good to have you back Mikan," the person said and left.

* * *

**You Know Who That Was! Well If You Don't, You're Clueless. Look At The Last Chapter Or Wait For The Next!**

**Might Post Next Chapter Tonight! Sorry For Shortness! See You Soon!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	6. The Mysterious Man

**Please Review!**

* * *

Yoichi's POV

Liked promised, onee-chan came to pick me up today. I was so happy. I got up early waiting for her to come. Finally she came and we got in the car to go to school. At school, I started running around.

"Yoichi! Stop running! You're gonna bump into someone!" onee-chan said.

"No I won't!" I yelled back.

But then I crashed into a man. He had a mask on covering his face. He looked so familiar I could swear.

Mikan's POV

Yoichi bumped into a mysterious man with a mask on. Everything about him seemed so familiar. I just couldn't make out who it was.

"Remember me?" the man started.

"Who are you?" I asked starting to be suspicious.

"I'm hurt Mikan-chan. You don't recognize me," he said and left.

His voice... I heard it before...

For the first half of school, I wondered who that was. Then at lunch Hotaru said we have a special class since it was a Friday today. Mine was extra singing classes since I love singing so much. So sad that the only one I know also going was Natsume and Yoichi. I'm happy for Yoichi since he transferred to this class to spend more time with me, but Natsume... not so much. I got into class and Yoichi dragged me to sit beside Natsume. He knew it was empty since Natsume burns anyone who sits there. I think I can since I was with Yoichi. At least Yoichi was between us. The teacher suddenly comes in and right away I recognized him. He was the man from before. Rei. Yoichi and I gasp loudly, not caring that other people heard us.

"Re..." I started but stopped. "Persona."

"Well well. You finally recognize me. Long time no see Yoichi. Mikan-chan."

"Onii-chan..." Yoichi said.

Everyone stared at us. I told them another made up story of how he helped Yoichi when he was hurt and how we were also like siblings ever since. Again they believed us. I think...

Natsume's POV

I'm surprised they also know each other. It seems like everything is like a coincident. Too big of a coincident it seems fake. I'm starting to question them. Polka... who are you? What is your real relationship with Yoichi and Persona?

I'm gonna do all it takes to find out.

Persona's POV

Wow I haven't seen them in a long time. I guess we could go to mom and dad's place for a reunion later on. Oh time to start class.

"Okay class, you will all do a duet today. How about we have Mikan pick a name from this box?" I said to the class.

"Fine," I heard Mikan murmur.

She went to the box and picked a name. She saw the name and her eyes widened.

"I'm not singing a duet with Natsume!" she yelled.

1

2

3

"What?!" the class screamed.

Natsume just smirked.

"Too bad Polka. You are." he said and went to the front.

I wonder why he calls her 'Polka'.

"Pervert!" I heard Mikan scold at Natsume which made me change my mind since it was probably something I wouldn't want to know.

"Well lets start with the deut. The topic is a love song."

"Tell me that you love me?" they said at the same time.

They looked at each other but turned away to hide their blush. They could make a good couple.

The music started...

_Oh yeah yeah_

The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times  
I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway  
Whoa whoa oh

Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide  
I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why, know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more...

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

The duet ended and the class erupted into applause.

Mikan's POV

He has a good voice... wait no... you did not just say that

Oh well, he might not be too bad.

Natsume's POV

Her voice is so angelic that I could listen to it all day... wait, Polka angelic? No way.

Well she might not be too bad.

* * *

**Natsume might not investigate the truth for the next big project.**

**Can you review and give me a show, movie, or song to base my next Gakuen Alice FanFic on? Thanks for reading!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	7. Song Writing

**Sorry couldn't upload this morning. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

I hate school. It's too noisy. Especially after Polka came. At least I can make fun of her. I need to find out their secret. Might as well go to my sakura tree and rest. Wait someone's there. Never mind... its just Polka.

"Oi Polka! Get away from my tree!" I told her.

"It's your tree? I don't see your name on it? Oh well... Sorry!"

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to go to school?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"Wanted peace and quiet."

"I just love sakura trees. That's how I got my last name."

"Don't you use the last name of your parents?"

"Oh yeah... umm...never mind. Bye!" she said and ran off.

Suspicious... If I'm not mistaken, her sister's last name isn't Sakura. What's Polka's real last name... Oh well, time for school. At least I got some clue.

Mikan's POV

OMG! I almost let the secret out! How untrustworthy of myself. At least he probably know anything.

When I got to class, Narumi sensei said we had to work with our partners to write a song for our big project. The best has to gets to sing at the festival coming up. Wait... NO! I have to work with Natsume! At least he's a good singer.

"Um Natsume..." I started.

"Hn."

"When are we gonna write the song?"

"Afterschool. It's due tomorrow anyways."

"Where?"

"How about your house?"

"My house? Um...bad idea."

"Fine. I'll pick you up afterschool to go to my house."

"Can you drop Yoichi off at his house first. I promised I would."

"Fine."

God... He can't come to my house! It might seem suspicious that I have my own care with a driver while my parents that take care of me don't.

Natsume's POV

I wonder why I can't go to her house... More suspicion. Also, how does she know so much about Yoichi's house. Does she know his parents too?

The rest of the day past bye and I picked her and Yoichi up, dropped Yoichi off at his mansion(it's huger than mine!), and went to my place.

"What kind of song do you want to write?" I asked her.

"Lets just start." she said.

The song took forever to write. She kept arguing and it was so annoying. After all the fighting, we finally had a song. It was already midnight. Though I must say the song was pretty good. We recorded on a CD to turn in. Then she packed all her thongs.

"Need a ride home?" I asked.

"Nope. I'll just call my driver... I mean parents! Okay bye!" she said and ran out the house.

She has a driver. How does she afford one? She's not suppose to be from a rich family. Wait a sec... her clothes is pretty expensive stuff too. More hints. Well I'll just go to bed.

Mikan's POV

Shoot! I almost let out another secret! At least we finished the song!

The next morning was the regular morning routine. In the beginning of Narumi sensei's class, we all gave him our songs. At the end of class, he came back and said Natsume and my song was the best. Next we had to go to our special class for the rest of the week since the festival was on Sunday which meant we have to go to school on Saturday. Our class was doing a singing competition where each person has to sing against us and have people in the audience vote who's better. If you beat all of us, you win. Also, the song is picked by a machine. For us, there wasn't much to prepare so all week, we just practiced singing.

Finally it was Saturday Night. I couldn't wait for the festival tomorrow. I stayed up all night. I'm so excited!

* * *

**Festival in next chapter! Review!**


	8. The Festival

Mikan's POV

I woke up so excited for the festival. I got up and got ready. I couldn't wait to sing. I love singing. I was in the middle of getting ready when...

"BOO!" someone yelled.

I started screaming my head off until I saw who scared me. It was Yoichi.

"Yoichi, please don't scare me like that again," I told him.

"But it's fun."

I knew it was useless to try to convince him since he did that since we were little. After I finished getting ready, we left for the festival. All the activities were already set up since we all worked on it all week. The festival finally started and there were many people in line for the competiton. Me and Natsume were in rotating to sing the people who got to the finals. Finally the someone made it and I was singing first. The song was You're the Reason.

_I don't want to make a scene_  
_I don't want to let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_That it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look me in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_[Chorus]_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_[Chorus 2x] _

I won. Finally someone else got to the finals and it was Natsume's turn to sing. The song was Song2you.

_I don't wear designer clothes_  
_I don't go to the finest schools_  
_But, I know...I ain't no fool baby_

_I may not be a star_  
_I'm not driving the sickest car_  
_But, I know...I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_  
_Never been with a girl like you_  
_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._  
_your heart, not material things._

_[Chorus]_  
_I'll give you my song_  
_These words to you_  
_Sing you what I feel_  
_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_  
_Can't give it to you girl_  
_But, All that I can do_  
_(All that I can do)_  
_Is give the song to you._

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
_But, there's something that you're missing yeah_  
_Your own melody,_  
_Oh baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_  
_Never been with a girl like you_  
_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._  
_your heart, not material things._

_[Chorus]_

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby_  
_What I can say, I'll sing it._  
_Oh, oooh, oooooh_

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby_  
_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

_[Chorus] _

He also won. In fact, we beat everyone against us. Apparently, they wanted us to sing a duet. I told them we will later.

When we got a break, Yoichi and I went to explore the festival. Natsume was dragged by Yoichi. We explored the festival and somehow ended up in the acting section. All I saw was Ruka dressed as a princess and Hotaru as a prince. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Finally it was time for the closing ceremony. The principal talked until it was me and Natsume's turn to sing.

"Hi everyone! This song is called Here's 2 us!" I said into the mic.

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the freeway_  
_I ain't got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_  
_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_  
_Could you give me a shot?_  
_And I'll work with what I got_  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._  
_You know?_

_Oooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Ooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to the mistakes_  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_  
_So, let's go another round_  
_Till the sky is falling down_  
_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_  
_Now who's the loser?_  
_What a joke._

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place come on_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_  
_But I swear you would never know_  
_Cause I got a smile on_  
_I'm an ex-con_  
_That just got off parole_  
_Could've been a contender, a pretender_  
_Like Brando Play the role_  
_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

_Yeah _

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to all the bad first dates_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to raining on your own parade_  
_Here's to showing up anyway_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to_  
_Here's to the Mondays _

The crowd cheered loudly and the festival was over. I had so much fun!

* * *

**I had to retype this story! Hoped you enjoyed it! Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	9. Beach House

**Hey People! Hope you like the story so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotaru's POV

"Uhhhh..." I said as I got up.

It was a Monday, but we're having a break for 2 days since the festival ended. It is so hot right now. I felt like going to the beach house today since I could stay overnight. I called Ruka to ask if he wanted to come. He said if he could invite Hyuuga. I told him it was fine since I was gonna invite Mikan and the others anyway. I told them all to meet at my house. After we were all here, we got into the limo.

"It's so hot! Thanks for inviting us Hotaru!" Nonoko and Anna said at the same time.

"Yeah Hotaru you're a life saver!" Mikan told me.

After a few conversations, we finally got there. I paired everyone up for a room. Of course it was girl with girl and boy with boy. If I di I would, I might have to end up pairing Mikan and Hyuuga. I can't Have Hyuuga doing anything perverted to her now can I?

Here are the pairings:

For the biggest and first room was Mikan and I

For the room next to us was Anna and Nonoko

For the room across from us was Ruka and Hyuuga

For the room diagonal from us was Koko and Yuu

Mikan's POV

I dragged Hotaru aroung the corner where no one could see us.

"Wow Hotaru! This is a big beach house!" I told her.

"What do you mean? I know you've been to bigger. I mean everyone of the beach house you have is way more than double this one." she said.

"Of course. Though I haven't been in them since I was little. Well I still like living in middle class though."

"Very rare. I mean you come from a filthy rich family. Probably one of the richest in the world. Do you know how much people would kill to be you? Also I think they would like the rich lifestyle than middle class."

"I know that Hotaru. I mean there's some person out to kill me! Also I'm not one of those people."

We went back to the group and all decided to go out to the beach. We all went to our rooms and changed into our swimming suits.

Natsume's POV

I followed Polka and Imai and listened to conversation at first and I was pretty surprised with what I heard.

What did they mean about Polka having bigger and more beach houses?

What did they mean about Polka being filthy rich and is in one of the richest families in the world?

What did they mean about Polka rather living in a middle class lifestyle?

What did they mean that someones out to murder Polka?

All of these questions repeated in my mind. I made me more and more eager to find out what her secret was.

* * *

**Sorry if short. School is starting for me tomorrow so I will only be able to upload on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. More if possible. Please still support my story! Hoped you enjoyed and review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	10. The Beach

Mikan's POV

Wow! The beach is huge. Well of course I've been to bigger but it seems big anyway. I set up my towel first. Then I layed down and applied sunscreen on. After that, we decided to change. All my friends looked HOT!

Hotaru wore a purple bikini with a baka gun on the corner of the right breast. The she had matching towel wrapping against her waist.

Anna wore a pink bikini with a cake at the corner of the right breast. Hers was a normal bikini bottom skirt.

Nonoko wore a dark blue bikini with a graduated cylinder at the corner of the right breast. Her bikini bottom was shaped as a sideways hemmed medium skit.

I wore my orange bikini with a heart at the corner of the right breast. The bikini bottom was shaped as a short skirt with many layers.

When I came out, they were all staring at me.

"Do I look bad?" I asked.

"What! You have a body everyone would die for!" the all screamed at the same time.

We went out and saw the boys. They all had a well built upper half of their body. The looked dropped dead gorgeous.

Natsume's POV

We got changed.

Ruka wore light blue trunks that faded to white on the bottom.

Yuu wore yellow trunks with a palm tree on the corned of the right leg.

Koko wore dark green trunks with white stripes.

I wore my black trunks with crimson red fire on the corner of the right leg.

We finished changing and decided to wait for the girls outside. About five minutes later, they came out. They looked hot. Especially Polka. We went to the beach again. There was all the sudden a crowd between me and Mikan. Gosh, can't we have one break for once? Then an idea came into my head.

"Hey Polka! I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend so these people go away. I'll just put the sunscreen on your back," I whispered.

"What! Fine. Though only because I want my personal space," she said.

As soon I started putting sun screen on her back, everyone left. I never noticed before, but her skin is really soft. After I'm done, she tans herself for a while and then goes swimming in the pool. After a while, I decide to cool off in the pool. Finally it was starting to get dark and we decided to leave. I must admit, it was a fun day at the beach. After we all changed, we decided to have a barbeque. There was lots of food. Since this was Imai's place, there were lots of crab brains she kept for herself. We all stuffed ourselves. After that, we had a campfire. We had smores.

Mikan's POV

OMG! The smores are delicious! All the sudden Hotaru said I should sing a song. I agreed and decided to sing LA Boyz.

Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's getting kinda crazy under the lights  
And we don't care where we're passing our time  
Watching those LA boys go by

In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me and there's one for you  
Watching them LA boys roll through

Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So lets give it up for those LA boys  
Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up for the LA Boys

West side, east side, everywhere between  
Rock stars jamming, in the promenade for free  
Flipping a skateboard, on venice beach  
LA boys, come play with me  
Turn it up, Turn it up  
Come play with me.

Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods so  
Let's give it up for those LA Boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you so  
Lets give it up for the LA boys

I put your number in my phone eh  
Maybe I'll call you maybe not  
What are you doing all alone  
Come show me what you got boy  
Show me what you got got boy  
What you got boy  
Show me what you got

Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they hot, got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Give it up for the LA boys (x6)  
Lets give it up for those LA boys

I finished and everyone excepted Natsume clapped. He just smirked. We all finally decided to stay up all night and tell ghost stories and that was exactly what we did.

* * *

**Decided to post chapter cause had time. Hoped you enjoyed! Should I make a chapter with the ghost stories? Review please!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	11. Scary Stories

**Well I guess I could upload since it's the first week of school...**

* * *

Mikan's POV

We are telling scary stories! I like story time but I hate scary things. They give me real bad chills down my spine. Hotaru went first.

"Once there was a little boy who went to the store with his parents. He saw a toy robot that he really liked. It had the number 1 on they were gonna pay for the robot, the cashier told them not to leave the robot in the kitchen. The little boy and his parents payed no attention to what he said. One day, the little boy ate snack and left the toy robot in the kitchen forgotten. Then... at midnight, the robot went to the little boy's room with a knife and 'woosh' went the knife. In the morning, the little boy's parents found his head cut off his body and the robot. Only this time... it had the number 2 on it." she said.

"Scary..." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Yeah..." Koko and Yuu muttered.

Personally, I thought the stories would be scarier. Right now, they don't seem scary at all. Next up was Koko.

"There was a man who usually went to sleep at 10pm. When he goes to sleep, he always puts his hand under the bed and has his dog lick his hands. This time after the dog licked him, he heard the shower go on. He went to the bathroom, turned off the shower, went to bed, and had the dog lick his had. This time, the lights in the bathroom went on. He went to close it, went to bed and had the dog lick his hand. These things kept happening until on time, the shower had blood coming out instead of water. Also, on the wall, there was blood that wrote "Humans can lick too". He went to bed and had the dog lick him. It felt different. He looked down and guess what he saw? A human." he told us.

"That's scary too..." Anna and Nonoko chimed together.

"Yup.." Yuu said.

To me, that still didn't feel scary either. Now everyone else didn't want to tell scary stories anymore.

Yoichi's POV

No one wants to tell scary stories anymore. Wait... I have the perfect one. This would be for onee-chan. I went up to Natsume-nii and whispered him the plan. He went on and said he was helping him tell the story.

"Once upon a time..."he started.

Onee-chan was too caught up in the stories. So I snuck up to her from behind and...

"BOO!" I yelled in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she started screaming and running in circles. She wasn't scared of scary stories so I thought this would be a good idea. She seemed to be really scared. Sooner or later, she would calm down.

Mikan's POV

OMG! Yoichi scared the crap out of me. At least its more exciting this way. We decided to put out the fire and head back.

It was an interesting night.

* * *

**Another chapter complete! Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed the story so far and please REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	12. Ruka and Hotaru

Mikan's POV

It is the first time in 5 years since me and Hotaru last had a sleepover like thing. I felt like having story time all the sudden. The, an idea poped into my head.

"Hotaru, can you tell me how you and Ruka became boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, no begged.

"Do I have to?" she said.

"Pretty please?" I asked again giving the famous puppy eyes no one can resist.

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

Hotaru's POV

I guess I have no choice to tell Mikan how me and Ruka got together.

"It all started when I first transferred to Alice Academy..."

Ruka was a popular boy always followed by fan girls. I was a girl who everyone was scared of since I hit people with my baba gun if the are being idiots. One day, he bumped into me and I shot him with the baka gun. All the girls became mad. Since I needed money, I realized I could take pictures of him and sell them or blackmail him. From then on, I started to invaded his privacy. All the girls always bought the picture of him. However one day, I think Ruka was hiding from fan girls and I was following him. All the sudden he pulled me into the closet so that nobody could find him. However, the closet was small and cramped. We sat on the floor and our knees were touching. I could feel his breath on me and I guess it was the same for him. I turned to look at him and our eyes met. We stared at each other for a long time and then our faces were leaning closer and closer to each other. Before I knew it, we were kissing and it turned into a make out session. I then realized my feelings for him and they were pouring into the kiss. We broke apart and stared at each other. He told me that he was always interested in me since I was different. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted. He kissed me again and we went out of the closet hand in hand. It still took lots of fan girls to accept that fact but eventually they did. Though it didn't stop then to continue their fan club.

"That's about it," I concluded.

"So romantic!" she yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhh. There may be other people who are trying to sleep."

"Opps."

End of POV

'Who is yelling at such a late time?' everyone thought.

* * *

**Just a short chapter on Ruka and Hotaru since they don't say how Beck and Jade got together in Victorious. Review Please!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	13. Midnight by the Beachside

Mikan's POV

OMG! I can't sleep. It is just too hot today. I decided to get up and not wake Hotaru up, who managed to go to sleep. I got out of bed and went out to the beach. I looked up into the sky and saw many stars. It was so beautiful. Then I saw a figure not so far from me. It was Natsume. He sat on the sand near the water. I decided to go up to him and I sat right next to him.

"Hey," I said.

He looked at me and said, "What are you doing here."

"I could ask the same thing."

"I was thinking of things."

"Well I couldn't sleep."

"You're disturbing my peace and quite."

"Who cares?"

Then the next thing I knew was that water splashed on me.

"Be quite Polka."

I splashed him back and that went on for like half an hour. When we finished, we were soaking wet. Yet I have to admit it was fun. Then I got curious.

"Hey what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"Please tell me."

"Fine. Two years ago, my little sister was kidnapped."

"Really? That is so sad! How old is she? What is her name?"

"She should be 12 now and her name is Aoi. That's all I'm telling you."

Aoi... Why does that name seem so familiar? Must be my imagination.

"Oh okay."

I was about to get up and leave when he asked me something.

"Who are you?" he asked .

"What do you mean? I'm Mikan Sakura."

"The last time I checked, there was not a rich family named Sakura."

How did he know?

"What do you mean I lied.

" I heard your conversation earlier today with Imai. You're really Yoichi's sister huh?"

Might as well tell him. He'll find out sooner or later.

"Well since there is no use in hiding anymore, I might as well the you the truth." I told him.

Natsume's POV

She's finally telling me the truth.

"Well my real name is Mikan Yukihira. Daughter of Yuka Yukihira and Izumi Yukihira. They basically are the owners of Yukihira Corps. Yes, I'm Yoichi's sibling and Persona is too. His real name is Rei. We both hide our identities because there is a murderer after us. Please don't tell anyone." she explained.

So that's what happened. Wait...WHAT! Evil like Persona is happy, bubbly, clumsy girls brother! Yoichi's too! How weird.

"Fine."

"Thanks!" she said and ran off.

Wow. She's richer than me! At least she doesn't care about the money. Wait, why do I even care.

Mikan's POV

I feel like a load is off my back. Natsume may be a jerk, but he is still a good friend so I trust him. Plus, he seems sweet at times. Wait, him sweet? Why do I even care? I quietly went in me and Hotaru's room, rinsed my body and hair, blow dried my hair, change my clothes, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Natsume finally found the secret! Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	14. Karaoke

Mikan's POV

I woke up at like 8:00 in the morning. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. Then I woke Hotaru up for her turn.

"C'mon Hotaru. Wake up! We don't have much time here today!" I yelled at her.

"Alright! Shut up already." she said getting up and throwing her pillow at me.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

When she was done, we went out of the room and met everyone in the living room. They were all eating breakfast. I got mine and gobbled it all down. I was hungry. Then I had an idea.

"Lets sing Karaoke!" I screamed.

They all agreed an we went to a random Karaoke place. When we got a private room, I asked everyone what they wanted to sing and placed their orders. First up was Anna and Nonoko singing All in this together.

_No two flames will burn the same_

_Together they ignite_

_We're not here to play your games_  
_We're here to make it right_  
_Yeah we understand_

_And we're not afraid to fight_  
_Now you know our plan_  
_We're takin' over tonight!_  
_Cuz we're all in this together_

_And we're never backing down_  
_And things are getting better_  
_Cuz we're turning this around_  
_Yeah we're all in this together_  
_Even if you're far from home_  
_Nothing else will even matter_

_Cuz' you'll never be_  
_You'll never be alone_

Next was Yuu and Koko singing Forever Baby.

_Move your body right next to mine_  
_Feel the beat and we're lost in time_  
_I'm yours and now you are mine_  
_Forever_  
_Baby_

_All the things that we want to do_  
_Never gonna let go of you_  
_Meant for me and I'm meant for you_  
_Forever_  
_Baby _

Then was Hotaru singing Faster than Boyz. Hotaru wouldn't agree at first bit I gave her my puppy eyes and she gave in.

_Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes._  
_That's the first thing you said,_  
_And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise_  
_So much hair-gel was applied to your head._

_I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me,_  
_But I only see a visitors pass_  
_Here's a tip for free_  
_Since you don't know me_  
_And even though you didn't ask_

_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)_  
_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice. (no choice)_  
_You leave me no, _  
_No no, no no- o-woah_  
_Yeah you, you've got to go_  
_Faster, Faster, Faster than boys (faster than boys)_

_I don't have the time to be waiting around_  
_For someone with a fake I.D_  
_Seriously, you need to get out of town._  
_This picture's just a little bit creepy_

_I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's_  
_Something tells me we don't fit_  
_Here's a tip for free_  
_Since you don't know me_  
_I think you're gonna catch on quick_

_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)_  
_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_  
_You leave me no, _  
_No no, no no- o-woah_  
_Yeah you, you've got to go_  
_Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

_It's not me, it's you_  
_Why you gotta look so sad?_  
_I can't lie, it's true_  
_Your pick up line was just that bad_

_So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time)_  
_Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime_

_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)_  
_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_  
_You leave me no, _  
_No no, no no- o-woah_  
_Yeah you, you've got to go_  
_Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

Then was Ruka with Run Run Run Away.

_Running out the clock, there's no more time._  
_Oh, oh, oh, to run, run, run, run away-ay, run, run, run, run away-ay._  
_Making the decisions in my mind_  
_Oh, oh, oh, to run, run, run, run away-ay, run, run, run, run away-ay._  
_The machine controls, and you just can't get out 'cause it's slowing down._  
_Let's all just run about 'til we learn to stop._

Next was me and Natsume singing Finally Falling. Apparently, they made us sing a duet. What's up with everyone wanting us to sing a duet all the time.

_ Suddenly my choice is clear_  
_I knew when only you and I were standing here_  
_And beautiful is all I see_  
_It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be_

_Well that money isn't worth a thing_  
_If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it_  
_True love doesn't cost a thing_  
_And if you try to buy it, you can't return it_  
_No, no no-oh_

_Your friends are doing all the same things_  
_And my friends say look at what you're wasting_  
_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling_

_I don't need all the finer things_  
_Diamond rings are nothing, so show me something_  
_'Cause love is all I need_  
_All I ever wanted and now I've got it_  
_Yeah, yeah-e-eah_

_My friends are wondering what we're thinking_  
_And your friends, they probably think the same thing_  
_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling_

_If you can't find love when you're in it_  
_Just forget it_  
_You would change your mind once you get it_  
_Don't you get it?_  
_'Cause we did it_  
_Yeah we did it_  
_Well we did it_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling _

For each song, everyone got a round of applause. We all ordered food and sang our hearts out. It was so much fun. We stayed until 3:00 pm and decided to leave. We got to the beach house to pack our things. Then we got in the limo for our drive home.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was full of songs. Also sorry if some of the songs seem short. I just wanted to use the songs from Victorious. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	15. Karaoke Doke Part1

Mikan's POV

It was almost the end of acting class which is also my last class of the day. We were discussing what we were doing over the weekends. It is so sad that I have to take care of Mika tonight. The others are going to a new karaoke place called Karaoke Doke. They have singing contests and food! No fair!

Hotaru's POV

After school, we went to Karaoke Doke. We sat on a table and I went to get a soda. Too bad Mikan couldn't come. If she sang with Hyuuga, they might as well win the contest. Hope she's okay... good luck to her...

(Meanwhile with Mikan) Mikan's POV

OMG! Mika's bleeding mouth gum is annoying the hell out of me!

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Mika shouted from the living room.

"COMMING!" I screamed back.

Oh how I wish this evening would end.

(Back at Karaoke Doke) Natsume's POV

We sat down and Imai went to get a soda. Then two girls went up to us. One had green hair with perms on the bottom.

"Hey. What's your name? Is it your first time? I could hold your hands if you're nervous," she said about to touch my hands.

"Um... Excuse me... but he might kill you if you keep doing that," Anna said.

I gave the girl a death glare and she immediately put her hand back. I looked over to Ruka who was in a worse situation than I was in.

"Hey Prince Charming! You're HOT. Wanna hang out," the girl tried to flirt with Ruka.

"Um... miss... He has a girlfriend..." Nonoko tried to tell her.

"Well I don't see her." The girl replied.

"Turn around," said a voice which belonged to Imai.

The girl turned around and said, "Well I don't see much."

Apparently they got into an argument and they decided to compete in the contest.

They were singing first.

"Give it up for Sumire and Wawako singing Number One!" they DJ said.

Sumire... That name seems familiar.

_hello, is everybody watching  
before, i get this party started  
you know, you wanna be invited  
step right up and get a taste of what your biting_

feel the groove  
when we move on the center  
get it right every night  
'cause we're ment't'!

when it all goes down  
i need to tell ya!

you're gonna love me  
you're gonna tell me that your ready to go  
I'm already there look up in the air  
'cause I'm the star of the show  
I'm number one baby  
always number one baby  
so forget what you heard  
this is my world!

my world revolves around me

oh! oh! so forget what you heard this is my world!

my world revolves around me

my world!

my world!

The song ended and Sumire was pretty good. On the other side, Wawako was so off key. Now it was my turn and I decided to sing with Anna and Nonoko. We sang Give it Up.

_Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh_

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_  
_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Noooo)_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_  
_(That's right)_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_  
_(Ooooohh)_

_ Look at me boy_  
_'Cause I got you_  
_Where I want you_  
_Isn't it so exciting?_  
_Wanna shake you_  
_Wanna break you_  
_Take a backseat boy_  
_Cause now I'm driving_

_ Give it up_  
_You can't win_  
_Cause I know where you've been_  
_Such a shame_  
_You don't put up a fight_  
_That's a game that we play_  
_At the end of the night_  
_It's the same old story_  
_But you never get it right_  
_Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah_  
_Ah oooho heeey_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_ Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby_  
_If you are my baby_  
_Then I'll make you crazy tonight_

_ Look at me boy_  
_'Cause I got you_  
_Where I want you_  
_Isn't it so exciting?_  
_Wanna shake you_  
_When I break you_  
_Take a backseat boy_  
_Cause now I'm driving_

_ Give it up_  
_You can't win_  
_Cause I know where you've been_  
_Such a shame_  
_You don't put up a fight_  
_That's a game that we play_  
_At the end of the night_  
_It's the same old story_  
_But you never get it right_  
_Give it up_  
_Ohhhh_  
_YEAH! _

The song ended and they announced the winner.

"The winner is Sumire and Wawako!" the judge said.

Everyone was disappointed.

"Thanks Dad," Sumire said and left.

Wawako told us we were banded from singing ever again. We were about to leave when our food came. We decided to leave after we ate. The food was delicious.

(Mikan's House) Mikan's POV

I had to literally tie Mika up and tape her mouth to get her to sleep. Then the bell rang and the boys were there. They brought frozen yogurt and I told them to untied Mika.

Then the doorbell rang again and this time it was the girls. They also brought frozen yogurt. Seriously, what's up with people and frozen yogurt. They wanted to talk to me about something important and since I didn't want to be in the room when Mika had that tape off her mouth, I told them to go outside. Hotaru stole Ruka's car key for some reason. They told me the story about Karaoke Doke and thought of a plan. I agreed to it. No wonder Hotaru stole Ruka's keys.

When we got to Karaoke Doke, I looked disgusting. It was my disguise. The Wawako girl was singing some song and sounded horrible! Then according to the plan, they went to Wawako and somehow convinced her to sing a contest with me and have the audience pick the winner.

"What's you're name?" the DJ asked.

"Miki..." I said

"Well what do you want to sing?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hurry and put the song on!" I heard Hotaru yell.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing _

_Open up the door Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware _

_Are you here, are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head _

_Don't hear a word I said _

_I can't communicate _

_When you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you _

_But you never even knew _

_So, what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me - can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I scream your name I_

_t always stays the same _

_I scream and shout _

_So what I'm gonna do now is _

_Freak the freak out! (Hey!)_

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Ooh!_

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Oh, _

_Whoa-Ooh..._

_Patience runnin' thin, _

_runnin' thin, come again._

_Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite _

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinkin' of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know, gotta know _

_What am I gonna do '_

_Cause I can't get through to you _

_So, what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me, can you hear me? (Can you hear me?)_

_I'm so sick of it _

_Your attention deficit _

_Never listen, never listen_

_I'm so sick of it _

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen _

_I scream your name _

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout _

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out! (AAHH!)_

I sang while throwing my disguise off. At the end, the crowd was wild. Of course, I won. Wait. there's a familiar person over there... Wait that's...!

* * *

**Cliff hanger... Sorry for late night upload. Hope you Enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	16. Karaoke Doke Part2 Sumire

Mikan's POV

"Sumire!" I screamed.

She turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Mikan!" she yelled back and ran to me.

We hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm sorry if Wawako got you guys into trouble. She's my dad's friend's daughter and I have to pretend to be friends with her. Plus, how's life being middle classed?"

"Fine! It isn't bad and it's peaceful from all the reporters."

Did I mention? Sumire was a good childhood friend of me and Hotaru. They probably don't recognize each other thought.

"No wonder you seemed familiar."

It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Sumire asked.

She got hit with the baka gun.

"Who else is it baka."

We talked and finally decided to bring Wawako to my house to babysit Mika since she lost. When we got there, all they boys but Natsume was wrestling with Mika trying to wash her bloody gums. Natsume was just sitting down reading manga like nothing was happening. The boys came up to us and was complaining of how much of a monster Mika was. They were also surprised to see Sumire with us. I explained how she was our friend and that she would transfer to class with us. Then we left back to Karaoke Doke to see Narumi performing. It was hilarious.

The weekends passed by and Sumire came to Alice Academy. She was in the same class as us. At first, she was happy. Then when Narumi introduced her, a voice from somewhere called her name.

"Sumire..." the voice said.

She lifted her head and saw the person. She gasped and stared at the person. It was Kitsuneme. I think he was part of our gang but I never met him since he just came back from his vacation today. Sumire ran out of the class room and Kitsuneme tried to run after her. Me and Hotaru blocked him.

"Who are you to her?" we asked him.

"I'm her ex," he said.

"Why are you chasing her? What do you want?"

"What does this have to do with you?"

"She was our friend since childhood."

"Well we broke up because of a misunderstanding."

He explained how they were in a good relationship in their old school before he transferred here. There was a new girl who was interested in him and forcefully kissed him. Sumire saw everything and misunderstood the whole story.

"Why didn't you explain to her?" I asked curiously.

"She wouldn't let me."

I told them to stay here and I went after Sumire. I found her sitting on a bench in the yard.

"He explained everything." I told her.

"I know it was a misunderstanding, but that's not why I broke up with him. He was the hottest guy at my school and all the girls were drooling over him. They all tried to forcefully kiss him. Do you know how hard it was for me to bear a relationship like that?" she asked.

I told her it was okay and that she should fight for love. Also that not much girls would do that to him here since they're all after Natsume and Ruka. She thanked me and we went back to the class. I told her to stay outside the class room and that I would bring Kitsuneme out there. Sumire ran into his arms and cried into his chest. We were at the door watching the whole thing with Hotaru filming it.

"This could be worth some money" she said.

We laughed at her statement.

* * *

**How was they chapter? Did you enjoy it? Hope you did! Please Review and give me a show or movie to make a fanfiction based on or for tips!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	17. Kitsuneme and Sumire's story

Sumire's POV

Me and Kitsuneme were together again and I couldn't help but think about how we got together.

_Flashback_

_It has been a year since Mikan transferred back to her hometown and Hotaru to Tokyo. I'm so lonely. Well I still have friends at least. When I got to class, the teacher said that there was a new student. He had blonde hair and was really handsome. All the girls went gaga over him. He was assigned the seat next to me since it was empty. All the girls, including my friends, glared at me. I ignored him and the glares. I think this interested him. After class, all the girls surrounded him on our table and I decided to leave. He chased me for some reason. He asked me if boys like him interested her and I told him no since people like him could just break my heart. I walked away after that._

_One day, we were assigned a project with our table partners. Apparently he was my partner. We decided to work at his house and we went there after school. I was a small mansion. Still it wouldn't be as big as the one Mikan had. We worked in his room and somehow got into an argument. He then just decided to kiss me and I couldn't help but kiss back. We fell back on to his bed and broke the kiss. I was layed on the bed and he looked at me._

_"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I couldn't help but agree. He kissed me again more passionately and apparently I stayed the night. I woke up on his bed naked with his arms around me. Our clothes were scattered all over the floor. I remembered last night's events and felt pain between the very top of my legs. I was gonna get up when Kitsuneme did._

_"Mornin," he said getting up._

_"Mornin. Do you know that was my first time!" I said and yelled._

_"Me too," he said._

_I stared in disbelief. _

_We went to school hand in hand and the fangirls went crazy. Still, there were many girls sad but they got used to it._

_End of Flashback_

Now, I'm just wondering about random things.

* * *

**Sorry if too short. Please review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	18. Natsume's Birthday

Mikan's POV

It's November now! Almost December. Christmas will soon come and Christmas is my favorite Holiday! I went into the classroom and heard some interesting things.

"What are you getting Natsume? His birthday is tomorrow!" I heard a fangirl say.

So Natsume's birthday is tomorrow... I should buy him a gift! Afterschool I asked Hotaru and the others to come with me. We somehow came up that we should see which gift he liked the most. Who ever has the best gift can order the person with the worst gift. I can't think of anything! I'm so going to lose. Wait... I have an idea...

The next day, we decided to throw Natsume a party to celebrate him turning 16. We then all gave him the gifts. Ruka gave him a manga he wanted. Yoichi gave him a home made card. Hotaru gave him a baka gun mini which requires money to refill it. Koko gave him a puppet. Yuu gave him a song. Nonoko gave him potions and Anna baked him a cake. I gave him a blank card which I asked everyone to sign and a camera to take a memory of his birthday. Of course I lost. The best present was Ruka and Yoichi. I was dared to sing the song Yuu wrote. The music started.

Then Yuu protested and said I should sing a random song since that song was personal. I sang Make it Shine again.

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_  
_I breathe it in_  
_To let it go_  
_And you don't know_  
_Where you are now_  
_What it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_  
_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dreams in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_Cause you know that if your live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low_  
_I'm holding on and letting go_  
_I like to shine I'll shine for you_  
_And it's time to_  
_Show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_  
_As long as I'm ready to go_  
_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how_  
_It's all been said and done (woah)_  
_That harder times can change your mind_  
_And make you wanna run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breathe the air_  
_If they doubt you _  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it SHINE!_

After I finished singing, we continued the party and had lots of fun!

* * *

**Sorry if shorts! Please Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	19. Christmas POV's

**Sorry if the chapters are short! It's still a school day!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

Oh great. I went to school today and they were talking about the Christmas Ball. It's the same every year. Boring. I have no choice but to go though.

Mikan's POV

Yay! I heard there was a Christmas Ball coming soon when I got to class. It sounds so exciting and fun!. We are doing the special class schedule thing again to prepare.

Ruka's POV

The Christmas Ball is coming up. Winter is ok but I wish it was summer...

Hotaru's POV

Christmas Ball. At least there is more to blackmail. Baka Mikan is probably jumping around about this.

Anna and Nonoko's POV

CHRISTMAS!

Yuu and Koko's POV

Time to write a song I guess...

Sumire's POV

At least I'll spend more time with Kitsu

Kitsu's POV

I'll spend time with Sumire.

Yoichi's POV 

Christmas with FAMILY!

* * *

**Just POV's of Characters**

**-rainbowstar630**


	20. The beginning of Christmas

Mikan's POV

Yeah! Christmas is here soon! 25 more days left! Wait... I'm late to class! I ran down the halls and got to Narumi sensei's class. On the way there, I bumped into Yuu. He looked pretty sad.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I got a D on my Christmas song." he replied

How is that possible? Yuu is one of the best song writers I know.

"Who gave you it?"

"Misaki sensei."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure."

He let me hear the song. After I heard it, I thought it was one of the best songs I ever heard. What is wrong with Misaki sensei?

When we got to class, everyone was in Christmas spirit. Then Koko came up to Yuu.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Koko said in a Santa outfit.

"Can you please keep your Christmas spirit to yourselves?" Yuu snapped back.

Everyone was surprised. Well... maybe not everyone.

"What's wrong Yuu?" Narumi asked.

"He wrote an awesome song and his teacher gave him a..." I started.

"No wait! Don't say it!... A D! No... I said it..." he said.

Then Narumi somehow wakes Ruka up from his sleep. Weird Ruka never sleeps in class.

"Ruka sleepy?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. There is a cricket in my room so I can't get ant sleep!" Ruka said.

Then, some student from some other class came in and gave Narumi his secret Santa. Narumi saw it and wanted to trade. We told him we all didn't sign up. He got mad. Then he decided to pair us up for secret Santa. I got Yuu! He seems easy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	21. Anna's Gift

Anna's POV

Wow! We're doing secret Santa! I wonder who's my secret Santa! I hope I get a good gift. Well I need to think of a good gift or else I have to go cosplay with Narumi and that would be embarrassing. Imagine the outfits he would pick.

_Flashback_

_"If you don't do secret Santa, you will have to go cosplay with me on Christmas Eve. Also the person with the least creative gift also has to go." Narumi said._

_"What outfits would you wear?" Mikan asked curiously._

_"NO!" the rest of the class shouted, me included._

_Narumi took his robe off to show a red girly dress. It kind of looked slutty. Though that was for boys. Imagine the one for girls?_

_Flashback End_

You know what I mean?

Koko's POV

I got Anna for secret Santa! I wonder what to get her. I don't want to go Christmas cosplaying with Narumi. Also Anna seems like a nice girl. She's pretty too. I went to the mall today and thought about what she liked. What did she like? I thought and thought and thought for a long time. I went through all the girly stores. I couldn't find anything that suits her. Then something popped into my head. It seems perfect. I went to the store to buy it rights away.

Anna's POV 

I went to school this morning thinking of a possible gift I would get. Then Koko came in and called my name. Everyone looked over. I saw him with a huge box.

"Anna! Here's your secret Santa present!" Koko said.

I went over to him and opened the box. OMG!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I shrieked.

They were the dream cooking utensils I always wanted. I just couldn't get them cause my parents were always busy. I can't believe that Koko would remember.

_Flashback_

_Koko and I at the mall looking for the gang. We went past some kitchen supplies store. I couldn't help but drag Koko in it. Then something caught my eyes. I was a kitchen set that looked awesome. To bad my parents aren't here. They're busy like always. Koko saw me staring at them and I told him I loved cooking and wished I could buy them. He just nodded._

_Flashback End_

I never expected him to remember and buy them. I was so happy! I ran up to him, hugged him, kissed him on the cheeks, and took my gift to leave.

Koko's POV

She just kissed me on the cheeks... OMG! Well at least something good came out of this secret Santa thing.

* * *

**How was that? Hoped you enjoyed! Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	22. Kitsue's Gift

Anna's POV

My secret Santa gift from Koko was so awesome! Now I have to think of a good gift. In case you're wondering who I got, I got Kitsuneme. I wonder what he likes. Well, time to hit the mall.

I got to the mall and tried searching in some shops. However, I couldn't help but go to the shops I usually go to and bought many clothes. It was so distracting and tempting. When I finished, I decided to look in stores again. I wasn't watching where I was going when I crashed into someone. I was Kitsuneme.

"Sorry Kitsue!" I said.

"Oh. It's okay Anna. Well since I bumped into you, I was hoping if you could help me find a gift for Sumire."

"No problem! She is a good friend of mine."

We walked from store to store. I thought most of the things didn't match Sumire. She has a very unique sense of fashion I could tell. Finally, I remembered something. Sumire loved necklaces a lot and I told him to drive me to Sumire's favorite jewelry shop. We got there and I looked at everything. Something then caught my eyes. It was a bracelet with a pink charm. On the charm, there were pink gems that were in the shape of a chef's hat. It was pretty. I stared at it for a while. I finally snapped out of my trance and found the perfect necklace for Sumire. I saw Kitsuneme buy something else and decided to not ask about.

When we got outside, there was a snow storm not letting us go back to our part of Tokyo. We had to stay here. We checked into a hotel and went to eat dinner. He paid and the meal was delicious. I really wanted to learn how to make it. Especially the desert. The cake was delicious! Well apparently we decided to drink some wine since we weren't going anywhere. We kind of drank a little to much. The next thing I knew was that we were in his hotel room kissing. One thing lead to another as the night continued.

When, I woke up, I didn't know what happened. Was I in my hotel room? I felt another person beside me. Finally memories of last night flooded into me. I felt so guilty. Kitsue has a girlfriend. I got up, took a shower, and changed my clothes. Then I broke down. I started crying in the shower. I guess Kitsue woke up and heard me crying somehow and came to me. He hugged me, not caring we were naked, and told me not to worry.

"Stop crying. It'll be okay," he said.

"How is it okay? I feel so guilty!" I said breaking down.

"We were drunk. Just don't speak of it and it'll be our secret and just forget it ever happened."

"Fine."

A few days later, I started to feel weird. I started throwing up out of nowhere. I decided to go to the doctors. When he told me the results, I was dumbfounded. I was pregnant. I went home and broke down once again. I wouldn't let any in my room. Not even Nonoko. This was all wrong. I wasn't suppose to be pregnant. I felt so guilty. Still, I couldn't bring myself to kill the baby. I would keep it. Even if I had to raise it as a single mom.

As for Kitsue's present, I decided to write him a letter.

_Dear Kitsue,_

_I still feel guilty about the other night. Still, you have a wonderful girlfriend. Please take care of Sumire. Don't mind me. Also I guess you have the rights to know this, but, I'm pregnant. I decided not to absorb it cause I couldn't bring myself to kill it. I've decided to keep it. Even if it involved being a single mother. Well continue with your life! don't mind me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anna, You're secret Santa_

_P.S I guess I'm starting to like/love you. Don't mind this!_

I put it in his locker and left into the crowd of people in the hallways.

Kitsue's POV

Wow, sometimes, the plainest things could be the most creative. Just like the letter. I think I might start to like/love her too... Wait... she's pregnant! I'm so dead!

* * *

**How was that? So sad. He has a girlfriend. Find out what he is going to do! Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	23. Natsume's Gift, Kitsue's Answer

Kitsue's POV

Anna didn't come to school for the next few days. She was probably avoiding me. It was understandable. Well to get this off my mind, I'll go buy a gift for Natsume. Yes, I'm his secret Santa. The first place I thought of going to was the book store. Probably because everyone knew he liked manga. I decided to buy him the manga series I told him about, but since he had no time, he didn't read it yet.

Well at school the next day, I decided to give him his secret Santa present. I stuffed it in my backpack. Apparently, when I gave him his gift, right after he thanked me,the bracelet and necklace I bought fell out and the boxes opened. Natsume picked them up and showed them to me.

"These are defiantly for different people. Who are they for?" he demanded.

I took them away from him and told him to go outside with me.

"The necklace is defiantly for Sumire. Who is the bracelet for? Wait... don't tell me..." he said.

"It's for Anna... Help Natsume... What do I do now?" I asked.

"Why don't you just forget about your feeling for Anna? You like Sumire right? You just got back with her."

"But I can't forget about them Natsume. She's suffering. And I really love her now. I would maybe propose to her if I wasn't in this situation..."

"Well isn't she suffering because of you? She'll move on. Wait.. what situation are you in?"

"I got Anna pregnant."

"You what?!"

I told him the whole story. He was silent for a while. Then he spoke up.

"Follow who you live more. Follow your heart. Break it off with the other one. You shouldn't continue hurting them," he sais, getting up to leave.

As I watched him leave, I thought about it. I ran to Sumire. I gave her the necklace. She smiled.

"Thanks!" she said and hugged me.

I broke the hug right away and she asked me what was wrong. I told her the necklace was a farewell gift and that I was breaking up with her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I love you, but I love someone else more now. I'm sorry."

"Who is it?"

"Anna."

"Why Kitsue? Why?"

"I'm sorry, I have to take responsibility. For the baby."

"You knocked her up?"

"Yup."

"Why did you do that to her? She's a nice person! Well, I guess I have no choice now. I hope we are still friends and that you have a happy life together," she said and ran away.

I ran to find Anna. I guess she went to school today. She tried to run away but I wouldn't let her. I pulled her into a kiss. She tried to pull away but I was stronger. She eventually gave in. When we broke apart, I hugged her and told her it was alright now. We were together.

"Really?" she asked with hope.

"Really," I said.

She smiled and I pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	24. Sumire and Koko Gift

Natsume's POV

This secret Santa thing was stupid. It already led into many unfortunate events. Worse yet, I got Sumire. I mean Kitsue just broke up with her. What should I give her then. I mean what would a heartbroken want? Well someone to mend your heart? Love is too complicated. Why bother with it?

Then I thoughts of Koko. I remembered that he had a crush on Anna. He would have made it if he confessed earlier. I mean Anna did like him too. Though, time waits for no one. Not even love. Just like my parents.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy. Where is daddy?" a five years old me asked._

_"He is in heaven sweetie."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because time waits for no one."_

_She told me the story on how they met. Then she told me on how he died right before she was gonna tell him she was pregnant. After that, I wondered why bother with love?_

_Flashback End_

Hmmm... I guess I could have the two heart broken people talk to each other. I called Koko.

Sumire's POV

I was just sitting when Koko came over to me. He said that Natsume said that I had something to say to him. Then I got a text.

_Since your probably heartbroken, have another heartbroken one to talk to_

_your secret santa Natsume_

Koko was heartbroken too? Oh well. I should thank Natsume for the present.

"You liked Anna?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guessed I should have confessed earlier," he replied.

"Well we are in a somewhat familiar situation."

"Yup."

We chatted for a while and he got up.

"Thanks for chatting with me. Hope you feel better." he said.

As he left, I sent him a text.

_You're welcome_

_from your secret santa Sumire_

He turned around and I smiled at him. He smiled back and left.

At least it's better now.

* * *

**How was it? You could check out my new story Camp Rock. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	25. Ruka's Gift

Hotaru's POV

Someone! Please get the stupid cricket out of Ruka's room! Obviously I'm not since Ruka won't let me. He's too scared that I'm gonna kill it. I was. Well Ruka is drinking too much coffee. He can't stop bouncing up and down all day. I have to shoot him with the baka gun all day! Well if the cricket isn't leaving of if no one catches it, I'll have no choice but to get it myself and the cricket wouldn't want that would it? I'm pretty sure it doesn't.

Ruka's POV

I NEED MORE COFFEE! I need to stay awake in class and it's so hard to. Stupid cricket. Everytime I try to catch it, it goes off and is too fast for me. I'm not letting Hotaru get it since she would kill the innocent cricket. I'm not letting the exterminator either since who knows what they would do to the poor cricket. Well I need someone gentle enough to do the job.

Yuu's POV

Stupid Misaki sensei. Giving me a D. How can't I go from having straight A's to a D! I don't understand! Everyone else said it was good. Well getting that off my mind, I need to think of a good secret Santa present for Ruka since I don't was to cosplay with Narumi. Embarrassing. I'm pretty sure going to the mall is useless since his he's rich enough to buy the whole mall. All of us are except for Mikan. Getting Ruka an animal seems weird since he can't get enough sleep because of one even though he loves them.

Then the random thoughts on my D is back. Get out of my head! I really want an A. I tried talking to Misaki sensei. But every time I do, I loose control of my anger leaving him trying to get away from me. Okay, back to Ruka. What is something he needs? A portable coffee machine? No, that would ruin his health. Ah ha! I know what to do. It doesn't even cost money.

The next morning was a school day. I went to Ruka's house and waited to watch him leave. Then I rang the door bell and Ruka's mom let me in.

Ruka's POV

Damm cricket. Still keeping me awake. I was leaning on my locker all tired when Yuu came up to me.

"Merry Early Christmas!" he said.

So he was my secret Santa huh? I opened it up and it was a cricket. On a little bit of peanut butter on it. Weird.

"You got me a cricket with peanut butter on it?" I asked.

"Nope. It's not just any cricket. It's the one that was keeping you up all night for the past month," he said.

"Shut up! How did you catch it? It's way too fast."

"Well this morning after you left your house, your mom let me in. Then I went into your room and used peanut butter to lure it into the box."

That explains the peanut butter.

"How did you know that crickets like peanut butter?" I asked curiously.

"Well...",he started while I was listening eagerly.

"Everyone like peanut butter," he finished.

What a disappointment. Well that was a fine present. At least I could finally get some sleep now. Right?

_Later that night_

_Bump!Bump!Bump! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Well I take that back. It would take a while to get used to new noisy neighbors.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	26. Nonoko's Flashbacks and Gift

Nonoko's POV

I'm going to be an aunty! I'm so excited! Though based on looking at Anna, it doesn't seem very fun being pregnant. It seems pretty painful. I still cant believe my sister got pregnant though. I should kill Kitsue for that, but I don't want the baby to have no father. Also, I feel like I should kill Kitsue for breaking Sumire's heart, but again, Anna kind of broke Koko's heart. Plus I feel like Anna and Kitsue are some how connected.

_Flashback_

_I was in my way to class and I saw Anna. I came to this school before her so she was new. I was about to walk in her direction when Anna bumped into Kitsue and they fell on the floor and kissed. _

_"Sorry!" Anna yelled._

_"It's fine," Kitsue said and got up._

_Flashbach End_

He got up and helped Anna up. In class, Kitsue was assigned to be Anna's partner. I thought it was such a coincidence. Well after that, Anna introduced him to me and started hanging out with him and his friends. That was how we met Koko and Yuu. While talking, I always see Anna and Kitsue blush a lot. Soon Hotaru came to the school. She became friends with us and that was when Ruka and Natsume joined us. Hotaru just made it easier to see that Anna and Kitsue blushed a lot together. When Sumire came, Kitsue and Anna seemed to avoid eachother. Still I never expected for situations to become like this.

Anyways, enough about that. I wonder who my secret Santa is.

Ruka's POV

I'm Nonoko's secret Santa. I guess I'll give her that thing she always wanted cause I can't think of anything else. Unless you count her might having a crush on Yuu. Well, I better find Hotaru. She'll get mad if I'm late for the date. Especially is she was the one that invited me.

The next day was a school day. Oh great. I had to drag this big box to class. I couldn't find Nonoko at her locker. Nevermind. There she is. Then I walk up to her.

"Hi!" she said when she saw me with the big box.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

Damm... she's pretty smart. Wait, of course she is. She loves chemistry. I nodded.

"Merry Christmas from your secret Santa," I said.

The next thing you knew, the whole school was shaking.

Nonoko's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started shrieking on the top of my lungs.

I mean who wouldn't. Especially after you got what you got what you always wanted. Just like Anna. I can't believe Ruka got me this chemistry kit. It is AWESOME! Then I read the card. I started to turn bright red. Oh well. At least that was a good present.

Want to know what the card said?

_I guess it's the second best thing I could give you. Since the first is probably Yuu._

_Merry Christmas, your secret Santa Ruka_

* * *

**Hi! Wait... IT SHOULD BE BYE! Well hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	27. Hotaru's Gift

Hotaru's POV

Stupid Narumi. Making us do secret Santa. When I make my new invention, I'm going to kill him with it. Getting a girt for someone is plain STUPID. I don't get why people get so excited over these things. Everyone wonders who their secret Santa is. I certainly don't.

Stupid Ruka. Late for the date. He's suppose to come and check out new supplies for my inventions. Oh wait... there he is. I hit him with the baka gun. Then we headed off for the mall. We walked into the supply store and at the window I saw a pretty purple shell perfect for my invention. I thought it was perfect for my new invention. I checked to see if I had enough money but I didn't. It was pretty expensive, but for me, the price was okay. At least I already had a shell at home in my lab.

Nonoko's POV

I was staring out the window at my house. Man, thinking of a creative secret Santa gift is extremely hard. Especially when you have Hotaru. I mean she's a good friend and all, buy all that I know she likes are gadgets and her inventions. Wait... there's Hotaru and Ruka. I think they're headed to the mall. Might as well stock them. I might find something Hotaru likes.

Well I followed her around and she went into a supply shop for her inventions. Then I saw her staring at the purple shell thing. I waited for her to leave the shop and then I went in. I bought the thing and left.

Next day of school

Where is Hotaru? I can't find her. I asked everyone and all the answers I got were all differing. Wait, there she is. I ran up to her and said hi. I gave her the gift and she was frozen.

Hotaru's POV

**OMG! How did Nonoko knew I wanted it. She probably stocked me. Oh well. I like it anyways**

* * *

**Sorry if short**

**-rainbowsta630**


	28. Mikan's and Yuu's Gift

Mikan's POV

OMG! At first I thought getting a secret Santa gift for Yuu was going to be easy but it was harder than I thought. I was going to give him a mini ceramic guitar, but after seeing all the gifts everyone else gave each other, my gift seems useless. I really think cosplaying with Narumi is a good idea so I'm going to give Yuu an awesome gift! If I could think of one.

Hotaru's POV

Great... I'm baka's secret Santa. I mean in a regular secret Santa, this would be easy. You could just give her anything and she would be happy. In this though, Narumi is making us do a creative secret Santa or else you have to cosplay with him. No way in the world would I do that. I rather die and shoot him with the baka gun 1000 times. That would cost him a huge bill. I guess going to the mall is useless. All their things are plain for creative and I'm sure she has a huge closet full of clothes so I cant get her any. What is something baka needs?

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys!" Mikan said._

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_"Ouch! Hotaru!"_

_"I'm opening a Christmas present."_

_"OMG. You didn't." I said after a moment of silence._

_"Hehe..."_

_"Well can you help me think of a present for Yuu," Mikan interrupted._

_Flashback End_

That's it! The perfect gift.

Mikan's POV

Last night Hotaru came to my house and gave me an idea for a gift for Yuu. I was the best idea ever. Well, Hotaru is smart. Right now, we're waiting for Misaki Sensei to come. Oh wait! Koko is coming with him.

"Hi everyone! So, you all know the great Misaki sensei. Well he gave Yuu a D on his Christmas song so we think you should hear it and give us your opinions," I said.

The music started and me, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Sumire took off our coats. Anna should have been here with us but she's pregnant. Under our coats, we all wore a mini Christmas dress.

_Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend  
This Christmas time with you_

So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way

Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
But it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too  
Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
Without you

Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
Look up in the sky.

Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
Just give it a try.  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!

So if you feel it coming  
On this special day  
Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say

That it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
Well it's Christmas  
And I hope you will feel it too  
Everyone together sings  
Silver Bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas  
Without you  
It's not Christmas...

Misaki sensei came up to us and said he would change Andre's grade to an A. Yuu was happy and that was a great day. Narumi thought all our gifts were creative and he decided to go cosplay with strangers. How weird.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	29. Christmas Eve Morning

Mikan's POV

It's finally Christmas eve! We're going to Anna/Nonoko's house to have a party today. Mainly because Anna was pregnant. I hope I could meet Santa! I'm kidding. I know he's not real but it wouldn't hurt to hope. Right? Oh well. What to wear? I decided on a red dress. That's Natsume's favorite color isn't it? Wait. Why am I thinking about this. Get it all out of my head! Oh well. Time to get ready.

Well it's still morning so I decided to go to the coffee shop across the street. I ordered a strawberry shortcake and hot chocolate. My favorite! I sat down on a empty table when the door rang. At the entrance, I saw Natsume. What is he doing here? He came to my table and told me to go to Anna's house at 6.

"I know that," I told him.

"Well Imai told me to tell you incase you forget. After all, you are stupid."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

That went on for a while when I decided to go home. Natsume walked me home which was unnecessary. Now it was about lunch. I decided to take a nap. Then I woke up at 4 and got ready. When I was done, I saw Natsume outside. He looked stunning. I mean... never mind.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To bring you there. In case you lose your way."

"Hey!"

"Just get in the car."

Natsume's POV

If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because of Imai. She blackmailed me. Well Polka looks stunning in that red dress. Red, my favorite color too. Snap out of it Natsume. You are not having these thoughts and no way she would have wore that for you. Well, we're there.

* * *

**Mini cliffhanger. Find out what happens in the next chapter. REVIEW!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	30. The Christmas Party

Mikan's POV

Well I guess Natsume and I were the first ones to the party because when the maid led us to the living room, Anna and Kitsue were on the couch making out. I guess Nonoko was still in her room getting ready. They broke apart and acted like nothing happened

"Hi Mikan!" Anna said.

Soon the others came and we decided to have a singing competition. Of course Natsume and I won. Next was dinner. The dinner looked so delicious. I ate a lot.

"Pig," Natsume muttered loud enough so that I could hear him.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault you eat a lot."

We continued our bickering for a while. Then I have no idea why but Narumi sensei dropped by. Then he decided to give us a quiz. Here we the questions:

What is 1+1?

What is an eight lettered word with thousands of words in it?

A man leaves home jogging, he turns left, he turns left again, then he turns left one last time, as he looking home he sees two masked men at home. What is he doing?

Why do we drink water?

What happened in 1961 and won't happen until 6009?

Man, these questions are hard.

Well after we gave in the results, Natsume and Hotaru tied for first place. No wonder they were so smart. Then we decided to get a drink. Apparently I think everyone was partly drunk and decided to leave. I had no choice but to leave with Natsume. Even though he was kind of drunk, he still drove. When we got to my house, I was still dizzy.

He got of the car and opened the door for me. He could be a gentlemen sometimes. Then I was somehow pinned to the car and the next thing I knew was that we were in the middle of a make out session. My arms we around his neck and his arms around my waist. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart and he pushed me back into the car. We had a make out session for the rest of the night before we went to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? If you want to know the answers to the questions, please review and I would tell you.**

**-rainbowstar630**


	31. Waking up

Natsume's POV

Uhhh... Where am I? Why am I sleeping in my car? Wait... who's next to me? That's Polka... What the hell happened last night!

All the sudden memories from last night came back to me. I can't believe I did that! Oh... she's waking up.

Mikan's POV

Man... My back hurts. This isn't my bed. Who's car is this? Oh, that's Natsume. Wait... NATSUME! What happened! Why am I in his car! Then all my memories come back and I start blushing deep red.

"What's wrong Polka?" Natsume said smirking.

"Nothing!"

"You sure?"

He starts leaning in and kissed me. I still couldn't help but kiss back. Then I remembered that was my first kiss and pushed him back.

"That was my first kiss!" I screamed.

"So, that was mine too."

That shut me up. After a long silence, he leaned in and kissed me again. I fell back into the seat. I guess I might like him... I did not just say that! We broke the kiss for air and he put his forhead on mine. I was blushing madly.

A while later, I was now in his arms with my head leaning in his chest.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" he said all the sudden.

It sounded more like a demand.

"What!"

"It means what it says."

"What would our friends think?"

"We could hide it from them."

"I can't hide from Hotaru!"

"Yes you can. I'll have to hide from Ruka."

"Good point."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Fine."

"That's good. What do you want to do know?"

"Shouldn't I be going home before my family worries?"

"Send them a text. We're going on a date."

"What?!"

"C'mon!"

He started the car and drove off.

* * *

**Sorry if short and full of dialogue... Well hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! How do you think they're gonna hode their relationship?**

**-rainbowstar630**


	32. First Date

Mikan's POV

We're still in the car. I was going to scratch the back of my neck, but I felt some thing weird.

"It's a hickey," Natsume said.

Damn him.

"This way the world would know your mine," he added.

Damn him again. Was that really necessary? Now I have to use my hair to cover it.

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even care?"

"No, not really."

"Then how about the movies?"

"Fine."

After a while, we got to the movies. The line was really long. Don't people have to celebrate Christmas with their families? Well maybe I'm suppose to but, oh well.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Natsume asked.

"I don't care," I told him.

I soon regretted telling him that because her chose a horror movie. Did I tell you I'm scared of horror movies? Well, now you know. For most of the movie, I was closing my eyes squirming in my seat. Then Natsume saw how uncomfortable I was and took my hands. It felt a little bit better.

Finally the movie was over and we left the theater. We decided to get some lunch since I was hungry. I decided to ask why he chose horror.

"Probably cause I knew you might hold on to me," was his reply.

"Hey!" I said and slapped him playfully in the arm.

After lunch, we went to the amusement park. I probably dragged him to every ride there was. By the evening, the last ride we rode was the Ferris wheel. I was busy looking at the view until we got to the top. Apparently, he pulled me into a kiss. That seemed romantic, but embarrassing at the same time. He pulled away from the kiss and I was blushing crimson red.

We left the amusement park and went for dinner. After dinner, he drove me home. Before I got out of the car, he kissed me again. I got out of the car and was walking back into the house.

"Thanks Natsume! I had fun!" I turned back and yelled at him.

He smirked and drove off. That was a nice first date.

* * *

**Enjoyed? Review please!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	33. Blackmail

Side Story

Hotaru's POV

I was walking down the halls and someone bumps into me. It's that prince dude that everyone talks about. Ruka Nogi. He is going to pay.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

I just walked away. All day I was called a heartless girl for not sparing bunny boy. Yes, bunny boy is his nickname. Wait, did you see everyone obsessed with him. Maybe I could blackmail him. This way I could make lots of money and get him to do things for me.

I saw bunny boy and decided to follow him. It is the first time I decided to blackmail him. I followed him and he went to the small café. Our school has a big and small one. I decided to follow him there too and when I got there, the lights were off and Ruka was gone. I took a step and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed.

Wow. People still celebrated my birthday which isn't even near. It was still a good party. I'm glad I decided to blackmail bunny boy.

* * *

**Mega short story! REVIEWS!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	34. Rooftop

Natsume's POV

I just woke up in the morning. It's a school day today. Wow, Polka's my girlfriend. I didn't know I had the guts to ask her out. Did I just say that? I'm Natsume Hyuuga who is not a weak person and is a prideful person. Well time for school. I went to school and saw Polka already at her seat. I walked up to her and sat in my seat.

"Hi Natsume!" she said.

"Hn."

Wow. She's a good actor. Oh well. Narumi then comes into the class and gave us a worksheet. That's weird. We never have worksheets. I took one look at it. Stupid... Trick Questions? We freakin did this in the Christmas partly. Basically it's the same which were so easy. I turned it in after a few seconds. What's wrong with Polka? She looks stuck. Well, after all, she is an idiot.

Then lunch came and Polka and I were the last ones out the classroom. I dragged her out the room and looked to see if anyone was there. I took her to the roof.

"What are we doing here?" Polka asked.

"To each lunch."

"What about the others?"

"They'll deal with it."

We ate lunch and when we finished, we got up. She was about to leave when I pulled her into a kiss. Of course I won't let her off with a kiss. I turned into a heated make out session. Well I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What do you expect? We pulled away and she was red. She might as well turn red every time I kiss her. Then she smiled.

"My boyfriend can't keep his lips off of me?" she teased.

"Well might as well admit that you like it Polka."

That shut her up and she turned crimson red again. She gets embarrassed so easily. I made her sit down with her head on my lap. We were peacefully silent and both enjoying the weather. Time passed and it was almost the end of lunch time. We got up and went down. When we got to our next class, the gang seemed to look at us seriously. That was not normal at all.

"Where were you guys?" Imai asked.

* * *

**Hi! I'm sorry for the short chapters but I get really tired these days because of school. Teachers have problems. Review please!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	35. Safe

Hotaru's POV

Where is Mikan? Why wasn't she here with us at lunch? I'm going to have to hit her with my baka gun. Oh! There she is.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Ummmm..." she stuttered.

Mikan is really bad at telling lies. Wait, why is Hyuuga here too? Now that I think of it, he wasn't here with us during lunch either. What's going on?

Mikan's POV

Shoot! Hotaru is suspecting us. What should I do now?

"Sheesh," I heard a voice.

It was Natsume.

"All I did was drag her to the roof and your making a huge fuss about it? Calm down. All I did was have her bring food for me to repay me for escorting her to the ball," he lied.

Awwww! He lied for me. Well, he kind of lied for him, but still! Anyways, they seemed to believe it. Even the aura surrounding Hotaru calmed down. At least we're safe for now. Well I can't imagine what they would think if they knew Natsume and I were dating. I mean imagine the whole school knowing. They would want to beat the crap out of me! Worst of all would be Hotaru. She would hit me with the baka gun millions of times and scold me for not telling her. At least Natsume has it easy. I'm pretty sure that Ruka wont do anything to him. He might just congratulate him. Well maybe not for Hotaru though. She might hunt him down and try to kill him. That's a different story though.

Oh, did I tell you Natsume was going to drive me to my real parent's house? Maybe not. Well he wanted to drive me home. I'm pretty sure Hotaru would understand though. I already told her that I told Natsume. Well, the bell rand and we all got back into our seats for class.

* * *

**How was it! I really hope you enjoy this story even though it's short. Please Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	36. Pick Up Afterschool

Mikan's POV

It was after school and I decided to go to my locker. I organized it, put my stuff away and... I felt arms wrap around me. Luckily I recognize the smell. No doubt it was Natsume.

"We're going to get caught if you do that," I told him.

"Who cares? Everyone left already."

I looked around. He was right. The hallways were already deserted. I must of took an extra long time to clean out my locker.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him innocently.

"Picking up my girlfriend. What else?"

"You know, if I didn't recognize your smell, I could of whacked you."

"Lets see you try."

"I got a black belt in karate."

"I do too."

"Oh. Well I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"Who said we were going to fight. I told you I'm here to pick you up."

"Okay I got it. Let me finish first."

"Well you're slow on a day to go to your actual parents house."

"I know... Wait! It's time to go to my parents house! They're going to worry!"

"Told you. You're so forgetful."

"Meanie."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Whatever. Lets go!"

"Hello?"

"What!"

"You forgot something."

"Huh? What did I forget."

Then he took my chin and kissed me. I'm pretty sure I'm going to go bright red again.

"Too bad I can't show the world you're mine," he whispered in my ears.

This made me smirk at him.

"Possessive much?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope."

With that, we walked to the parking lot and got in his car. He drove me to my parents house.

"What to come in?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked back.

"Sure! Why not? I'll just tell them that I told you the secret. They'll understand."

"Fine."

We got out the car and went in to house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

I saw my mom talking to some woman. She looks a lot like someone I know...

"Mom?" I heard Natsume ask.

Now wait. What is Natsume's mom doing here. What is her relationship with my mom?

"Natsume? What are you doing here? Are you with Mikan?" Natsume's mom asked.

"Yes I was with Mikan. I just drove her here," he replied.

Then my mom turned around and said, "Mikan honey, how are you? What made you bring Natsume here?"

"I just told him the secret and I asked him to drive me here."

"Are you dating?" both Natsume and my mom asked.

"No... What makes you think that?" I lied.

"Oh nothing."

Now I know something is up. Every time my mom replies with "Oh nothing," you know something wrong.

* * *

**Heh... It's a cliffhanger! What do you think happened? Find put in the next chapter! Review and hope you enjoyed!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	37. Engaged

Mikan's POV

"Can you tell me? Please Mom?" I begged.

"Why should I?" she asked.

I to Natsume about telling mom and he agreed.

"Natsume and I are dating."

"Oh goody! You guys are engaged!" Natsume and my mom practically screamed.

"What?" me and Natsume asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Natsume's mom here was my best friend since high school. The Hyuuga family kind of knew about you."

"And I didn't?" Natsume stepped in looking really pissed off.

"Well we decided not to tell you until you were older or until we knew you knew Mikan."

"How about us being engaged?"

"That was decided when you were born."

"Ohh.."

"Well since you're dating, it made everything easier for us."

"Wow."

"By the way, Natsume, we're staying over tonight, you could share a room with Mikan."

"WHAT!"

We left and went to my room.

"I can't believe we're engaged," I said.

"Yeah. We're engaged before I even proposed to you."

"Awwww... So sweet!"

"Do I get a treat for that?" he smirked.

I smiled and walked up to him. He pulled me in for a kiss like he always does. And of course, like always, it turned into a heated make out session. Only this time, the night went on as followed.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I wonder how the whole school would react if they find that they're engaged. Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	38. Morning Conversations

Mikan's POV

OMG! I can't believe Natsume and I are engaged. Too bad I can't see him propose to me. It seems so cute just by thinking about it in my head!

"Oi Polka!" Natsume said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Want to go on a date on Friday after school?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Good. I'll pick you up when everyone leaves the school."

"I don't take that long Natsume," I told him when I figured out what he really meant.

"Yes you do. Remember last time?"

"I was cleaning my locker!"

"Don't you always?"

This shut me up. He was right. I do always clean my locker.

"Well get changed, I said changing the topic, "It's time to go to school soon."

"Whatever," he said in grumpy mode."

"Ne Natsume, since we're engaged, do you think we should tell them," I asked after we got changed.

"Lets wait for the right moment."

With that, we left for school.

* * *

**Sorry if short. REVIEW**

**-rainbowstar630**


	39. Mikan's Birthday

Mikan's POV

OMG! It's my birthday today! I'm finally old enough to get a car. Of course, I already learned how to drive when I was 15. I guess it's a rich people thing. Not that I care. Well, I wonder what everyone got for me.

When I got to school, the halls were already deserted. I guess I'm late again. For some reason, my class seems strangely quiet. I opened the door and the lights were off. Where was everyone. The I turned the lights on and...

"Surprise!" everyone except Natsume and Hotaru screamed.

Awwwwwww... They threw me a surprise party. I love surprises. Then they all came up to me and gave me my presents.

Sumire gave me a necalace. That's reasonable, considering how much she loves jewelry.

Koko gave me a huge bow of howalon. Yay!

Nonoko gave me a self made howalon flavored lip gloss! It smells awesome!

Yuu gave me a new guitar. I needed a new one anyways.

Anna named me her baby's god mother. How sweet...

Kitsue me a clip with an orange ribbon on it. My favorite color!

Hotaru gave me a hair curler that curls hair easily. It's self made just for me! Plus I need a new curler too.

Ruka gave me a bear wallet. It is so adorable.

Finally, it was supposed to be Natsume's turn, but instead, he went up to me and bent his head next to my ears.

"I'll give you your present after school," he whispered.

That made me wonder what it was for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't updated in the past few days. Teachers give way too much homework. Also, sorry if short! Do you wonder what Natsume's gift to Mikan is? Review!**

**-rainbowstar630**


	40. Answers

Q: What is 1+1?

A: window

Q: What is an ten lettered word with thousands of words in it?

A: Dictionary(I'm sorry, I messed the problem up)

Q: A man leaves home jogging, he turns left, he turns left again, then he turns left one last time, as he looking home he sees two masked men at home. What is he doing?

A: Playing baseball

Q: Why do we drink water?

A: We can't eat it.

Q: What happened in 1961 and won't happen until 6009?

A: A year that can be read the same upside down.


End file.
